A Wolf's Cub: Kirra Donelle MacEwan
by Kirra Asazuki
Summary: What if Morgan was never an only child when born? What if she had a twin? A twin who didn’t know about her heritage either? A twin who was found by Ciaran long before Morgan’s existence was known? What if this twin was even more powerful than Morgan?


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable. If you do not recognize something, it **is** mine, including some characters. I also do own the plot, along with the evil mind-munching plot bunnies. If anything is somehow similar to another story then it is pure coincidence, as I have not even read any Sweep fanfics._

This is my first Sweep fanfic, so please treat it kindly. I welcome criticism and reviews, though

No flamers. If you are here to flame, then shoo. I don't need you here.

Now that all that has been said, please continue onto the story.**  
**

**------------------ **

**Prologue**

Kirra Camden was outside on her dock, breathing in the fresh seasonal air. She was enjoying the first few days of fall. The leaves were slowly starting to turn colors and she couldn't wait until they fell, decorating the lake and yards. She was currently in eighth grade and had a jammed-pack schedule. She had school with advanced classes, lacrosse and tennis practice, as well as piano and art lessons at home. That was only her academic schedule. After all that she had a very busy social life and it made her appreciate the few days when she got peace and quiet.

As her dark chocolate eyes stared out over the lake, she thought of how she always preferred nature to people. She felt strangely connected to it, and often felt calm and serene in Mother Nature's grasp. She found out at a bonfire last Halloween that she felt the same way towards fire. While some people feared or challenged it, she just accepted it as a beautiful and wondrous thing.

Kirra jumped as her cell phone vibrated against the wooden dock. She looked down at who was calling and, not recognizing the number automatically, decided to ignore it. She blinked slowly as she realized that up until then she had been very deep in thought. Sighing, she lay down on the deck, her wavy, light auburn hair spilled out gracefully around her. She smiled slightly at the clouds, still able to spot out ice cream cones and prancing unicorns as she had when she was younger.

While Kirra had never gone through an awkward growing stage in life, she didn't start developing slight curves until now. She was well ahead of her class when it came to maturing both physically and mentally and she couldn't wait for high school so other people would hopefully leave their immaturity behind. Just one more year and she would be a Kimora High School tiger, rather than the Kimora Middle School eagle.

She giggled softly to herself as she imagined all the cute guys in high school and dream dates. Her soft features softened in delight and excitement of the future, and before she knew it the sun was starting to disappear. She gave one last, wistful sigh and then pushed herself up, grabbing her cell phone and flip flops before heading to the house.

She opened the back door and quickly had to sidestep one of the maids. "Dinner is about to be served Miss Kirra," she said quickly as she passed.

"Thank you, Ella," Kirra responded before leisurely making her way to the informal dining room. She sat down to the left of her father and right of her mother, both who were seated at the head ends of the table.

Smoked chicken was the main dish of the night, with small salads and long grain wild rice. Dessert was a rich chocolate pudding with whipped cream mixed in to give it a swirl.

Her father was in his early forties while her mother was in her late thirties. Both had hazel eyes and her mother had blonde hair while her father had dark brown.

"Darling, seeing as tomorrow is Saturday we'll be leaving in the morning and won't be back until Sunday night. The maids and gardener have those two days off. You'll be alright by yourself, won't you?" Her mother, Kathleen, asked.

Kirra nodded, setting her spoon down. "I know the drill. If I want friends over or want to spend the night at Tiffani's house I have to call dad and tell you where I'll be. I've been doing this since I was ten, mom."

"I know, darling, I just hate leaving you alone for two days. It's my job to worry," Kathleen said, throwing in a bit of dramatics for entertainment.

"Don't worry dear, my little girl can handle the big, bad, scary wolf if he decides to come around. Can't you?" Her father, Mark, questioned. The irony of it was that Kirra had thought she had seen a wolf outsider her window when she was little and refused to be near windows at night since.

"Of course I can!" She yelled in mock outrage. The dessert finished smoothly and Kirra stood to leave. "I'm going to be in my room the rest of the night. Goodnight mom, dad," she said as she kissed each parent on the cheek and left the room.

She walked down the large hallway to the main foyer and ascended the winding staircase to the third floor. The third floor had her bedroom, bathroom, entertainment lounge, and art studio. In essence, it was her territory, and her parents rarely came up here.

Kirra opened her bedroom door and walked in the room, flopping into her hammock as she reached it.

She always spent some time hanging in her hammock before bed, it was her traditional ritual. She listened to music from her iPod for a good two hours before deciding to head to bed. She grabbed her pajamas and went into her bathroom, changing into them after she cleaned her face and brushed her teeth. Kirra then snuggled into her bed, subconsciously casting her senses, just somehow _knowing_ that her parents were in bed and that all the maids, except for Ella, who lived in the house, were gone. She smiled before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
